club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Party 2018
The Christmas Party 2018 was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was announced in Issue #84 of the Club Penguin Times. Construction for the party began on December 14, 2018. The party began the following week on December 20, 2018 and ended on January 3, 2019. Coins for Change 2018 coincided with the party in its first week. During the second week, the New Year's Day 2019 event took place to celebrate the new year. Items For items obtainable exclusively from the Advent Calendar, see here. Others See pages: Christmas Party 2018 Catalog, Global Prizes Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party. Trivia *Global Prizes returned with this party. It was first introduced at The Fair 2018. *The Beacon and Lighthouse updated automatically with more coins when reaching milestones in Global Prizes. *On December 31, 2018, a TV with a DVD screensaver was added to the Lodge Attic.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/1079656234645704706 Gallery Login Screens Advent Calendar Login Screen.png|Login Screen #1 Christmas Party 2018 Login.png|Login Screen#1 Construction Coins for Change 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2018 Dance Lounge construction.png|Dance Lounge Coins for Change 2018 Forest.png|Forest Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor construction.png|Pizza Parlor Christmas Party 2018 Town construction.png|Town Rooms Christmas Party 2018 ???.png|??? Christmas Party 2018 Beach.png|Beach (first week) Christmas Party 2018 Beach 2.png|Beach (second week) Christmas Party 2018 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Christmas Party 2017 Book Room.png|Book Room Christmas Party 2018 Book Room 2.png|Book Room (after Mancala was reintroduced) Christmas Party 2018 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters (first week) Christmas Party 2018 Captain's Quarters 2.png|Captain's Quarters (second week) Christmas Party 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Christmas Party 2018 Cove.png|Cove Christmas Party 2017 Crows Nest.png|Crow's Nest Christmas Party 2017 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Christmas Party 2018 Dock.png|Dock Christmas Party 2017 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Christmas Party 2017 Dojo 2.png|Dojo Christmas Party 2018 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Christmas Party 2018 Forest.png|Forest Christmas Party 2017 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Christmas Party 2018 Hidden Lake.png|Hidden Lake Christmas Party 2017 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Christmas Party 2018 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Christmas Party 2017 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Christmas Party 2018 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic (DVD screensaver addition) Christmas Party 2018 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Christmas Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Christmas Party 2018 Night Club.png|Night Club Christmas Party 2018 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Christmas Party 2018 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Christmas Party 2017 Pirate Ship.png|Pirate Ship Christmas Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Christmas Party 2018 Plaza.png|Plaza (first week) Christmas Party 2018 Plaza 2.png|Plaza (second week) Christmas Party 2017 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Christmas Party 2017 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Christmas Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Christmas Party 2018 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Christmas Party 2018 Ski Village.png|Ski Village (first week) Christmas Party 2018 Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village (second week) Christmas Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Christmas Party 2018 Town.png|Town (first week) Christmas Party 2018 Town 2.png|Town (second week) Christmas Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Lighthouse/Beacon Christmas Party 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (phase 1) 0-74,999,999 coins donated Christmas Party 2018 Beacon.png|Beacon (phase 1) 0-74,999,999 coins donated Christmas Party 2018 Lighthouse 2.png|Lighthouse (phase 2) 75,000,000 - 99,999,999 coins donated Christmas Party 2018 Beacon 2.png|Beacon (phase 2) 75,000,000 - 99,999,999 coins donated Christmas Party 2018 Lighthouse 3.png|Lighthouse (phase 3) 100,000,000 - 174,999,999 coins donated Christmas Party 2018 Beacon 3.png|Beacon (phase 3) 100,000,000 - 174,999,999 coins donated Christmas Party 2018 Lighthouse 4.png|Lighthouse (phase 4) 175,000,000+ coins donated Christmas Party 2018 Beacon 4.png|Beacon (phase 4) 175,000,000+ coins donated Map Christmas Party 2017 Map.png|Map Other Christmas Party Igloo Background.png|The temporary igloo background Beacon Telescope Christmas.png|The Beacon Telescope Christmas Party 2017 Cove Binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Meet Rockhopper! SWF Music *Main theme *Inside theme *Dance Lounge *Forest *Iceberg *Night Club *Santa's Sled References Category:2018 Category:Christmas Party 2018